1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle control system for calculating an output command value of a motor based upon a detected accelerator opening, to control the output of the motor on the basis of the output command value.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in electric powered vehicles, an output command value of the motor is determined based upon the accelerator opening and the rotational speed of the motor. In order to compensate for manufacturing mounting errors or other assembly errors in an accelerator opening sensor which detects an amount of accelerator opening, the difference between the full-closure determined value and the full-open determined value of the accelerator opening is set within a narrow range, and this difference between the full-closure determined value and the full-open determined value is widened to an ordinary range by determining or learning the actual accelerator opening as the vehicle travels.
Before the determination of actual accelerator opening, when the difference between the full-closure determined value and the full-open determined value is set within a narrow range, the change in the motor output with the operation stroke of the accelerator pedal is larger than normal. As a result, motor output is not smoothly delivered, deteriorating driveability and reducing the comfort of the vehicle.